


wilder mind

by knightswatch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Jealousy, M/M, soft things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6806704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightswatch/pseuds/knightswatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shigeru didn't really have that many expectations when it came to Watari and Kyoutani taking him out for his birthday. Partially because left to their own devices, the two of them were largely incapable of planning anything, and partially because he didn't actually want to <i>do</i> all that much except maybe have a few drinks and sleep in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wilder mind

Shigeru didn't really have that many expectations when it came to Watari and Kyoutani taking him out for his birthday. Partially because left to their own devices, the two of them were largely incapable of planning anything, and partially because he didn't actually want to _do_ all that much except maybe have a few drinks and sleep in.

Still, Watari managed to wrangle Kyoutani into a nice shirt (too nice. It's been years since Shigeru has seen him in a button-up, and he's wearing it pushed around his elbows and with the buttons around his throat open—meaning that the overly defined muscles of his arms and shoulders are all but _impossible_ for Shigeru not to notice), and they found a quiet table at the izakaya that they go to when the three of them have time.

They do order a few drinks, and mostly it's a nice evening. _Mostly_ because Shigeru can't make himself ignore the guy at the bar that keeps ducking his head to _stare_ at Kyoutani like he's a piece of meat. Kyoutani took the side of the table to himself since Watari and Shigeru never have a problem squashing together on the other side (Shigeru would complain but he doesn't want to be pressed that close to Kyoutani when he already can't keep his eyes to himself). 

And it's annoying Shigeru far more than it _should_ that someone else has noticed the fact that Kyoutani is… not unfortunate to look at. It's not as if he has any _claim_ to Kyoutani, nor does he have any _reason_ to be so bothered other than his own petty jealousy. It stings at him anyway, and he finds himself finishing his drink with his fingers wrapped tight around the bottle, attempting to light Staring Guy on fire with the sheer power of his glare. When that doesn't work, he slams the bottle down with just a little more force than is actually required, making it clack loudly against the table.

“Need another one?” Kyoutani asks, both eyebrows raised with a stupid crooked grin on his face that makes the stupid dimple on his right cheek stand out. Shigeru remembers why he hated Kyoutani through his third year of high school. Watari glances sidelong at him but nods before Shigeru can spew out something stupid.

“Yeah, thanks,” he grumbles out softly, passing his bottle over before Kyoutani slides out of the booth to make his way over to the bar, hunching down in his seat. Watari's elbow digs slightly into his side and he looks over with an expression that is absolutely _not_ a pout on his face. “I'm _fine_.”

“Whatever you say,” he chuckles, glancing up at Staring Guy now trying to get Kyoutani's attention as he orders drinks. Kyoutani doesn't look up until the guy actually has a hand on his shoulder, and then it's with a jump and a narrowing of his eyes. He's back to his neutral-angry kind of look, but Staring Guy doesn't seem put off by it.

Kyoutani, on the other hand, goes from looking angry to looking _confused_ , brows pinching tightly together and barely glancing over when the drinks are set down next to his arm. Shigeru finds himself gritting his teeth together because this guy is _hitting on_ Kyoutani and Kyoutani seems to have no idea what he means. 

When he slides out of the booth himself, he's _pretty sure_ that he hears Watari sigh, but for the greater good he ignores it. He strides past Staring Guy, sliding his hand into Kyoutani's instead, taking vicious delight in the way Kyoutani's ears go pink. “Hey. Let's get out of here.”

He leans in. When he does, he doesn't mean to _actually_ kiss Kyoutani. Maybe to whisper something in his ear, maybe just to fake it. He doesn't expect Kyoutani to lean forward in return. He doesn't expect Kyoutani to kiss him with a tenderness that makes it hard to _breathe_ , his hand lifting away from the bar to curl around the side of Shigeru's jaw, fingers brushing the curls at the back of his neck, holding his head there. He doesn't pry at Shigeru's mouth with his tongue—instead he molds their lips softly together, eyes closed.

Shigeru doesn't hear Staring Guy leave—he doesn't hear Watari leave either but when he finally manages to lean back from the kiss, dazed and blinking, both of them are gone and Kyoutani's eyes are wide like he didn't expect _himself_ to do that.

But when Shigeru's fingers curl more tightly in his, the little grin he had before creeps back onto his face, despite the fact that his whole face is a dizzying shade of pink. “Did you still wanna leave?”

“Yeah,” Shigeru licks his lips, trying not to pay attention to the fact that he's just as red, squeezing Kyoutani's hand in return. “Come home with me.”

It's a good birthday, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> i just.. i just really needed some soft kisses. thank you Sy for the prompt


End file.
